


How the EleMentals found out about their powers

by DarkWo1f



Category: Elemental - ScratchStang (Webcomic)
Genre: Developing Powers, finding out powers, smol Aurora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWo1f/pseuds/DarkWo1f
Summary: Abilities don't just appear without warning. There are always signs, some more visible than others. And sometimes one would catch them before they appear.
Relationships: Aurora/being sad
Kudos: 3





	How the EleMentals found out about their powers

In a modern world dominated by humans.  
Everyone has an elemental power.  
Fire, Water, Nature, Air or Light.  
Most develop their power around their teen years.  
Which they learn to harness over time.

  
Aurora had a terrible nightmare. It was so dark. Oh so very dark. And it was screaming at her. Telling her to do better, telling her to do SOMETHING good in her life. Telling her that she was the scum of the earth.  
This wasn't the first time she had this nightmare. She has had this every day for the last week. She sighed and wrote that down in her journal. After all, she was a late bloomer, and she didn't normally think like this. It HAD to be a symptom. She needed to figure it out to make it stop!  
Late bloomer what? Her element of course. Well, technically she was as late as she was short. Everyone else was just tall. And early at developing their powers. She has piles of books on her shelf with so many books on 'How to tell you are developing a power' or 'Elements and Genetics; how to predict your power.' and even 'Element Anomalies and how to protect yourself'. Though that last one was not made for it's intended purpose, just for the odd chance her power was a weird one, as rare as it could be. Written on sheets of paper were common symptoms of developing powers. What? Did you expect them to just accidentally shoot fire out from their hands the first time? Usually not, though it wasn't heard of. Fire symptoms could be; heatwaves, or flame resistance. Aurora didn't have either of those, so she knew she was not developing that. Flipping over to a water book she read things like; not getting dehydrated or feeling moist.  
"Definitely not me!" Aurora said. She was parched and very dry! After grabbing a drink she continued to read. Air symptoms might be breathing less/more than normal or having the wind always blow away from you. After blowing a fan at her face, she had to cross that one out. Nature symptoms she ignored. She knew far enough back in her Genetics to know that was almost impossible. Plus, plants wilted near her (that only started along with the nightmares...). Light symptoms. Not needing sunglasses, or... Or good dreams.  
She wasn't having good dreams, she was having nightmares. But... Everything else checked out in a twisted opposite way. The light seemed to hurt her eyes more, and plants, instead of looking towards her for a force of good, wilted away as she TORE away their food source.  
She was this TWISTED SOULLESS version of light.  
She was darkness.  
Turning on the light. she needed to confirm her theory. Or better yet, allow herself to believe it's only a misconception.  
She thought hard. And it was dark.  
She couldn't tell anyone  
Her cruel amalgamation between light and a mutant, an anomaly, whatever you want to call it. A thing she had to deal with for the rest of her light. A parasite on being normal.  
She cried herself to sleep.  
She still had nightmares.  
But it wasn't because she was lost.  
But rather because she was found.

**Author's Note:**

> thinking about writing one of these for each of the main 6 + others (like ashton, kai, or tab) and then maybe some 'control cases' (aka normal powers)  
> wish me luck


End file.
